Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Displaying an operation screen provided by a Web server with a Web browser that an information processing apparatus, such as a PC, is provided with, where the information processing apparatus is connected to the Web server which is on a network is known. Also, a form-based authentication in which, in order to perform a user authentication for a Web application on a Web server, an authentication is performed on an authentication screen displayed by the Web browser, is known. In such a case, when a user designates a URL of a form-based authentication screen to a Web browser of an information processing apparatus, the Web browser makes a request to the Web application for the authentication screen. Then the Web application, in response to the request, responds to the Web browser with an HTML file for causing the Web browser to display the form-based authentication screen. With this, the Web browser analyzes the received HTML file, and displays the form-based authentication screen based on the description of the HTML file. Then, the user inputs authentication information on the form-based authentication screen, and when the user performs a processing request (submits) of the form, the Web browser transmits the content of the form to the Web server. Then, the Web application on the Web server, having received this notification, performs a user authentication based on the content of the form.
In a system that uses a Web server and a Web browser in this way, it is necessary for a user to input this kind of authentication information every time. An auto-complete function in which a Web browser stores values that the user input in a form-based authentication of various Web applications for cutting out this effort (a form-based authentication information management function) is known. Also, values stored in this way are managed for each site (URL), and it is possible to confirm by a list what kind of information is stored for a particular site (URL).
Also, as in the invention recited in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-185651, in recent years, there are MFPs (Multi Function Peripheral) equipped with a scanner and a printer that are provided with a Web browser auto-complete function as described above.
However, in an embedded browser such as those that operate on MFPs, unlike Web browsers of standard PCs, operation is envisioned in which the user is not caused to be conscious of the URL. For example, operation is such that the toolbar and the address bar of the browser are set to be non-displayed, and a system administrator only allows a general user to use Web applications that the system administrator sets in advance. In a case where this kind of operation is performed, the user cannot be conscious of the URL of the page that he or she is accessing. For this reason, there is a problem in that it is difficult for a general user to understand what authentication information corresponds to what screen even if a URL and the authentication information corresponding to the URL are displayed in a list as in a password management screen of a PC.